Information technology has grown to be a part of millions of people's lives and the reliance on encrypted systems for communicating private data, confidential information, financial transactions, and digital media have become vitally important to society. Over the last few years, the world has seen some of the worst information security breaches of all time. The focus of the information security industry over the last few decades has been centered on public/private key cryptography and the ability to combat an attacker's attempt to compromise a message or system via “brute force” methods. These industry standard methods for securing messages and message contents have proven to be insufficient in protecting data from compromise and surveillance.
It is thus desirable to provide a secure communication method that achieves reasonable levels of security by means other than public/private key cryptography and is resistant to compromise using “brute force” methods.